the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Board-tans/s4s
/s4s/ - Shit 4chan Says Board created April 1st, 2013. Appearance s4s-tan is a girl with reddish-brown hair tied in two pigtails. She wears a modified Top Gun hat which usually says "Top Kek", although the text can inexplicably change to suit what generally happens around her. The cap also has a little propeller on it, which she claims allows her to fly. She usually wears a purple sleeveless dress with a :^) smile on the front of it (which also changes to reflect her emotional state), and a pair of black shoes. She may also be seen with short white gloves with green le maymay arrows on them, as well as a pair of short black bicycle shorts under her dress. She also frequently carries a briefcase containing an endless supply of Topkek. Her default design is a super deformed state where her arms are looping noodles ending in hands that are always pointing to check for dubs. She's drawn more "realistically" fairly often though. She can be a young girl or an adult, but only if her age is dubs. Personality Generally happy and hyper as well as polite and accepting, but a bit bossy towards people who are rude. Likes to spout random meme references at random times. Often creates her own new "memes" and tries to get them trending among the other boards with limited success. Is notorious for stealing GETs, almost like she has a sixth sense about them. Though she does gives out fortunes, they're about as accurate as fortune cookies. She'll cry if a pair of dubs go unchecked. Very quick to meet and become friends with new boards, especially /wsr/ and /vip/. She is fond of Pokemon and is a trainer in the Fochun region as Viol's rival. However, she doesn't take it as seriously as Viol does. As a child, she is full of naivety and her relationships with her friends are platonic. In contrast, she is a bit of a sexual deviant as an adult. Relationships She's on pretty neutral footing with most of the other board-tans, aside from the ones that care about GETs. Took /int/ to the Winter Ball in 2015. Despite initially being cold and unimpressed, /int/ softened up to her as they got along and shared their memes. They have been happily married since then. Lily and Shiz/u/ka love their relationship, since they're the only established lesbian couple around. One of the few people who enjoys being around /mlp/, they get along great since /mlp/ just loves the company. Isn't obsessed about the show like /mlp/, and prefers to give her pony-related memes to share. /pol/ grew hateful of her late in 2014, when /pol/ Harbor destroyed his board. He blamed s4s for the destruction and attempted to destroy her board in response, but it failed. s4s went to /pol/'s house and trashed it with her memes. /pol/'s disdain for her eased over the years as he discovered the powers of Kek and meme magic. Took /r9k/ to the Winter Ball in 2014. Was probably the last board to communicate with /r9k/ before his descent into an irredeemable spiral towards his frog obsession. s4s now laughs at /r9k/ and calls him a dumb frogposter whenever she sees him. Has a friends-with-crazy-benefits relationship with /d/ as an adult, which began when /d/ invited her to be a test subject for her futa research project that ended with a pent-up semen flood. /d/ is fond of her because of her silly attitude and a sex drive that managed to run /d/ of all people ragged. Loves to play with the other young boards, no matter how they treat her. Rivals /c/ in cuteness, but they get along well. They dated each other at the Winter Ball in 2016, promising /int/ that they would remain vanilla for the course of the event due to s4s's marriage. They took part in the Winter Ball Wacky Races by riding on a tandem bike. /jp/ reluctantly plays with her whenever she comes by. She treats /bant/ as a friendly rival and likes to steal GETs with her, though /bant/ will find her too weird at times. Sometimes goes on quests with /qst/. Category:Board-tans